When the Stork Brought You
by AlphabetHangUp
Summary: An AU in which Sam is oldest. Starts with Dean's birth and goes to Sam age six. I may have a second chapter if there is any interest. First story, so reviews are appreciated if you're into that. "This is your brother, Sammy. This is Dean." Now complete.
1. Little Baby

So, this is my first story on here... My first one ever written, too. *nervous!* It's an AU where Sam is the older brother. All the characteristics are the same (meaning Sammy is the rebellious one and Dean is the good little soldier). I would really like to know what you all think! Reviews are welcome!

Also, I self-edited, so any mistakes are my own pride and joy!

**When the Stork Brought You**

Two months after Sammy's fourth birthday, his mommy tells him about Little Baby. Mary picks him up from his friend Suzie's house and on the car ride home she explains that she and Daddy have exciting news.

"Sammy," she starts, "do you remember last year when Susannah's mom-"

"Suzie," Sammy corrects. He's not rude about it; his daddy taught him that it's important to be kind to people even if they make a mistake.

"Right," Mary smiles at him in the rear-view mirror. "Last year, when Suzie's mommy had her new baby, do you remember how excited everybody was? Do you remember how great Suzie said her little brother was?"

Sammy nods. He actually doesn't remember Suzie thinking Tad was the best gift in the whole wide world. In fact, if he remembers anything, Suzie didn't like Tad at all. Sure she does now, but back then, she used to tell him about how her mommy and daddy weren't playing with her as much as they used to.

"Daddy and I are also going to have a baby!" Mary says excitedly. Sammy notices her smile get even wider. He's excited, too, he thinks. He's going to have someone to play with in the park and stuff like that, but he's scared that Daddy and Mommy are going to stop playing with him just like Suzie's parents did. All the time, day and night, all they ever seem to care about is Tad this and Tad that.

Sammy smiles back at his mommy anyway.

_What if Little Baby cries too much? What if Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore?_ Sammy asks himself silently on the way home. _What if they don't want me?_

Despite his initial worries about Little Baby, Sammy goes through the next few months carefree and untroubled by the fact that soon there will be four Winchesters. In August, he starts Pre-K. Suzie tells him about all the annoying things Tad does at home, but also manages to ease his mind about how much trouble the new baby will be. In October, Sammy goes trick-or-treating as Spiderman. He eats so much candy, he's sick for two days. For Thanksgiving, Mommy and Daddy take him to New York to see the Macy's parade. In December, Sammy helps pick out toys for Little Baby to play with. He gets a new tricycle for Christmas and doesn't even worry that maybe one day he'll have to give it to a brother or sister.

It's January when he knows that Little Baby has come. He's waiting outside in his big jacket for Daddy to come and pick him up. Miss Lucy, his teacher, comes up to him and tells him that Suzie's mommy is going to take him home today. Instead, Suzie's mommy takes him to the hospital. His daddy is waiting for him in the lobby.

"Sammy!" John greets him with a smile and a big hug. "Guess what?"

"We gots a new Little Baby," Sammy says with a smile. He's not worried about Little Baby anymore like he once was. He's ready to have someone to play with.

"We do! We have a brand new baby boy!" Sammy can't remember a time when his daddy was this happy. John smiles, laughs, and hugs Sammy even tighter. "You ready to go and meet him?" Sammy just smiles in approval.

The hospital room is dimly lit when John leads Sammy in to see Mary. She's lying on the bed with her eyes closed, but she opens them when John calls her name. She looks tired, exhausted even. Sammy is suddenly uneasy again. He isn't sure he likes Little Baby if he's already making his mommy tired. Mary smiles at him, though, and he smiles back. She reaches out to him and he climbs onto her bed.

"Do you want to hold your brother," she whispers. Sammy nods enthusiastically. John approaches the rolling crib that's set in the corner of the room. He reaches in and pulls out the tiniest bundle of blankets Sammy has ever seen. When John walks back towards the bed, Sammy reaches out like he's seen Suzie do when she holds Tad. Little Baby is lowered into his arms. He's fast asleep, little hands balled in fists. He's wearing a light blue beanie provided by the hospital. Sammy gasps in surprise. He hadn't expected Little Baby to be so… little!

"He's waking up!" Mary says behind him. Sammy looks down again and sees that Little Baby's eyes are opening. They're a beautiful emerald green. He is about to say hello when Little Baby bursts into tears. John takes Little Baby out of Sammy's arms and starts to shush him. Mary looks on with concern. Sammy wonders how something so small can be so loud.

Thirty minutes later, Mary is asleep. John sits in the small chair provided for him; Sammy sits on his lap with Little Baby in his arms. "This is your brother, Sammy. This is Dean," John whispers.

Sammy wonders how Suzie could ever not like Tad.


	2. The Night Things Changed

Two months after Dean is born Sammy is finally getting used to being a big brother. He's been taught how to change a diaper (not a smelly one, just a wet one). He listens to the baby monitor when his daddy goes to work and his mommy is taking a nap. He knows how to make Dean smile. He can help his mommy get ready to feed Dean. He reads stories to Dean before he goes to bed. John and Mary tell him constantly what a wonderful job he's doing.

At his fifth birthday party, Sammy tells all his friends about how cool he is because he's a big brother. He shows them Dean (still a drooling blob who lounges in his Johnny Jump Up). He tells them that one day Dean and him will be superheroes and fight crime. John and Mary laugh with the other parents and share stories about Sammy's anxiety before Dean was born, and how, all of a sudden, having a little brother is _cool. _

During the summer, Sammy spends a lot of time with Suzie at the pool. Mary is constantly busy with Dean and John is at work most of the day trying to earn enough to support the small family. Suzie and Sammy swap stories of having little brothers. In August, Sammy starts Kindergarten. He learns how to spell his name, and tells anyone who will listen about how great of a big brother he is. In October, Sammy goes trick-or-treating as Optimus Prime and Dean goes as a chubby pumpkin. He gets so much candy, but he splits half of it with Dean (who then allows his parents to take his whole stash).

It's November when things change.

One night, after Sammy has already gone to bed, he hears some noises coming from Dean's room. He guesses that Dean has woken up and his mommy must be taking care of him. A few seconds later, he realizes Dean is crying.

Sam jumps out of bed and runs across the hall. Dean is alone in the room, almost blue in the face because he's crying so hard. John comes barging into the room seconds later. He grabs Dean and hands him to Sammy yelling, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now, Sammy, go!" Sam takes the crying bundle in his arms and runs down the stairs and out to the front yard. He knows his daddy is close behind, but his mommy is nowhere in sight. Sammy looks behind him to see if his mommy is coming, too.

Fire? There's smoke coming out of his parents' bedroom window. Does that mean…? Sammy feels hot tears in his eyes, but he keeps running until he's on the other side of the street. His daddy picks him up and holds him and Dean. John cradles the two gently and whispers to them, his own tears making tracks down his cheeks. "It's okay boys. We can get through this. We can be strong." Sammy doesn't totally understand his daddy's words, but he finds comfort in them anyway.

Sammy doesn't know what he's going to do if he doesn't have a mommy.

The funeral is three days later. John and his two boys stay with the neighbors until the formalities are over. Then he packs the Impala, loads Sammy and Dean into their car-seats, and hits the road.

Sammy doesn't mind leaving Kansas. It reminds him too much of his mommy. He doesn't like being on the road either, though. His daddy is different now. He's rougher, tougher, and downright meaner. Sammy misses the daddy from the hospital when Dean was born. He misses his daddy's hugs and smiles. He misses John the Mechanic. He doesn't quite know who John the Hunter is, but he knows he's not the same.


	3. Life on the Road

A/N: Thank you for all the reads and reviews mis amigos. It is very much appreciated! This is the last chapter for this first part of what I hope can continue to be a worth-while read. A few things before reading...

1) I do not think John Winchester was a bad parent to his sons. I think he was just a little distracted.

2)I'm still self-editing, so I'd like to say sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes in advance.

3)Also, the lullaby (spoiler!) mentioned is called "Angels to Watch Over You" and is actually a real lullaby. I used it because of the fact that according to the show, Mary told Dean something similar as a child...

**Life On the Road**

"Sammy." Sammy keeps his eyes closed. "Sammy. Wake up. That's an order!" Sammy doesn't like his daddy sometimes. When John gets angry, he's downright scary. When he gets drunk, Sammy takes Dean into the small bedroom of the motel and keeps him safe from his daddy's wrath. Even when he's sober, Sammy barely lets him near Dean.

They've been on the road for two weeks now. Sammy thinks they may never get a new home. "Samuel Winchester, wake up now." His daddy is standing right near his bed, Sammy can feel him. He cracks an eye open and is met with a crouching John, Dean cradled against his shoulder. "I need you to take care of your brother for me. I've got to go out for a little while." Sammy sits up without saying a word to receive the blubbering bundle that is his brother. Dean's tiny face is red from crying. "Don't open the door for anybody, Sammy. You understand?" Sammy nods and John walks out. A moment later, Sammy hears the door slam shut.

"Hey Dee!" Sammy says with false enthusiasm. Sometimes he doesn't like Dean. Sometimes, Dean is just too much. He cries a lot more than when they lived in their old house. Sammy thinks it's because Dean can feel that their mommy isn't there anymore. Sammy wants to cry, too, but he knows he can't. If he cries, John gets angry.

Sam goes out to the main part of the motel room and sits in the nasty-smelling rocking chair. He rocks back and forth, Dean in his arms, and sings his brother to sleep. Sammy tries to sing the song his mommy sang to him. He sings the only part he can remember, "_And if far away from home,_ _and you feel like you're on your own;_ _No need to worry, you're not alone,_ _There's angels to watch over you."__ It's his __favorite part of the whole song. _

Dean falls asleep in a matter of minutes.

Three days later, the Winchester trio is on the road north to the Dakotas. It's a 38 hour trip, but John does it in thirty. Sammy is asleep when the Impala pulls up in front of the oldest-looking house ever. He yawns and stretches his little arms and legs. He's become used to sleeping in the car. In fact, he sleeps better in the car than he has in any of the motel beds.

"Can you grab your brother for me?" John asks him. Sammy is about to refuse, but John walks off before giving him the chance. Sammy sighs and unbuckles Dean from his car seat. The walk to the front steps seems like a mile to Sammy's short legs, but he doesn't complain. Complaining would get him into trouble. Sammy knows this new place isn't a motel; he wonders if it's their new house.

"Hey boys!" A tall man with a full beard and baseball cap comes up to Sammy, squats down, and ruffles his hair. He is scared at first, and starts to back away. "Now don't you shy away from me, kiddo! Do I look mean?" Sammy wants to nod, but his daddy taught him never to be rude.

"Sammy, this is our new friend Bobby Singer. We're going to be staying with him for a little while. Does that sound good?" John appears at the bottom of the staircase. Sammy meets his eye and nods. He doesn't really want to stay with Bobby, but confronting his dad isn't an option. "Use your words, Sammy. Four-year-olds use their words."

"Yes, sir," Sammy says. John started insisting on the "sir" the week after Mary's death. "It sounds fine, sir."

What John refers to as a little while quickly becomes six months, then a year, then another year. Sam isn't scared of Bobby anymore. Sometimes he likes Bobby more than he likes his dad. A lot of times he likes Bobby more.

In the past two years that they've lived with Bobby, John has become an even scarier person. He spends most of his time away from home. When he is home, John practices boxing, knife techniques, shooting, and Latin prayers. Bobby takes care of him and Dean. Bobby takes time to cook their dinner (which sometimes isn't very good, but Sam doesn't tell). He's even started teaching Sam how to cook. "One day, you may need to know how to do this, Sam. One day soon." He isn't really sure what Bobby means, but he learns anyway.

When Bobby isn't teaching Sam, Sam is teaching Dean. As a baby, there were a few times Sam couldn't stand his little brother. As a toddler, those times have become more and more often. Dean follows him around everywhere! There was one time Sam opened the shower curtain to find his little brother sitting on the bathroom floor. Sam has locked the bathroom door ever since.

But there are times when Dean is almost bearable. When you catch him just before naptime, he's adorable. He rubs his eyes and tries his best to stay awake until Sam takes his hand and puts him to bed. After meals, Dean is the happiest. Sam swears Dean's stomach is a vacuum that never fills. He eats everything on his plate. Well, everything that isn't a fruit or vegetable. When Dean gets a tummy ache, he asks Sam to rub his belly until it feels better. And Sam does because he doesn't hate Dean.

He hates _taking care_ of Dean.

"Sammy, I wants play you." Dean holds one of his toy cars out to Sam. Sam sighs.

"Dean, I can't play right now. I have to help Uncle Bobby make dinner. I'll play with you after we eat, I promise." Dean smiles at that and walks away, his legs spread awkwardly like any other toddler in the world. But not everyone's Daddy fights monsters. Sam sighs again. He doesn't like his dad's job.

The Winchesters leave three weeks later. Sam's sixth birthday came and went. Bobby gave him one of his old baseball caps; Dean tried to give him his vegetables, which Sam refused politely; John's gift was a pocket-sized book of the Latin prayers Sam had started learning. Sam threw the book into his bag and tried to forget it was there.

Sam is sad to be leaving Bobby's. He doesn't want to leave what he considers his home. Something inside him knows that he's going to be living like he did those first few weeks after the fire. Motels, diners, and the occasional overnight truck stop. John throws their bags into the trunk of the Impala, covers the small chest of weapons he's started accumulating. Sam straps Dean into the car seat before climbing in on his own side.

"Saving people, hunting things. That's what we do Sam. If we don't do it, who will?" John says. The engine turns over and music blasts as they pull out of Bobby's drive, kicking up dust behind them.


End file.
